This invention is in the field of structures such as small tables for supporting bowls and other containers of snack food. More particularly, the invention pertains to support structures for containers for snack foods which people eat while sitting and watching sporting events on television.
It is common for persons watching sporting events on television, while they are sitting on sofas or other reclining chairs, to wish to nibble on snack foods. Especially where there are numerous persons in a living room setting, often there is insufficient space for regular tables to support the bowls of food. Thus, bowls will be placed on the floor or in people""s laps or on sofas. It is a nuisance for people to have to reach down to the food bowls on the floor or to have bowls on their laps, and bowls on sofas are susceptible to spilling.
It is a first object of this invention to provide a table-like support structure for bowls containing food so that persons sitting in lounge chairs and watching television can easily reach the food. It is a further object of this invention to provide a table-like support structure which will be convenient to use and will be relatively safe from tipping. Another object is for this container to include a support portion that is elevated from its base on the floor so that the food is easily reachable by a person sitting in a chair without having to reach to the floor. Another object is for this support structure to occupy as little space as possible, since space may be in short supply when numerous chairs are positioned generally together for people to watch a single television screen.
An additional object is that this new structure be not only highly inexpensive, but that it be readily compressible into a small size when not in use. To this end it is a further object that the new table be an inflatable plastic which provides the suitable elevation when inflated to position and support a container of food substantially above the floor, and which occupies essentially no space when it is deflated. It is also an object that this inflatable support be resistant to tipping since it will be somewhat elevated and will be contacted by person""s hands from different directions.
Finally, it is an object that this article be attractive and inexpensive.
Additional objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying non-limiting drawings.